


"It's for me."

by jaimistoryteller, NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Firefly, GoldenEye (1995), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Implied Hidden Relationship, M/M, Magic, Magical Sarah, Male-Female Friendship, Mini-fridges, Past Life Major Character Death, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Surprises, Teasing, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: Prompt: Somebody says "it's for me" - whether a question, statement, or demand. Have fun!





	1. BrOPT Jim Moriarty & Q

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 1 written by JaimiStoryTeller
> 
> Tumblr version for those who might wish to rebog/like it [ Here ](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/157676915438/prompt-somebody-says-its-for-me-whether-a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Bonds of Friendship Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954472/chapters/15856729)

Jim's POV  
"You're going with me shopping." His best friend announces as the hacker throws himself into one of the armchairs after a rather long day of dealing with idiots, better known as the agents of MI6.

"What if I don't want to?" he queries curiously, head tilting sideways to glance at his long time partner and friend.

Amber eyes glare at him without answering.

"Oh fine, shopping can be enjoyable," he hums in agreement, deciding someone needs to spoil Jasper as Jasper will not spoil himself. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow, tonight we're just sitting here and relaxing. I might be persuaded to blow something up." Pike answers almost tiredly.

Now that surprises him. He's the one who prefers blowing things up, hell, he'd destroy the world if he thought it would be entertaining. Unfortunately, it's more likely to be a dull day when that happens. Far too many idiots complaining and whining and what not. So no blowing the world up, if only for his peace of mind. Of course, if he did blow the world up there would be a lot less idiots. What a quandary to end up in. Both options have their merits. Not the point of the moment, he reminds himself, focusing back on his long time friend.

"So why shopping?" he asks as he stands to make them some tea. Tea always seems to relieve at least a bit of the stress.

"It's for me," Jasper replies, eyes shut, "I need to do something relaxing, and I figure I always end up laughing when we go shopping, so we're going."

He nods, that's a very good point. He always gets annoyed with someone or rarely finds something amusing, so he has some epic rants. Most the time they leave Pike grabbing his gut in laughter, even if his partner tells him _'no'_ too much.

"Well then, Five and Six can live without us for a day, we're going to go have fun tomorrow. If any of those idiots does something that interrupts it, I'll deal with them," he declares, eyes narrowing as he considers what all he can do that would be oh-so-much-fun that he's not normally allowed.

 


	2. John Watson/Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 2 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

97…

98…

99…

Just as John was finishing his last set of twenty push-ups (yes, he may be nearing 40, but he wanted to keep fit chasing after Sherlock everywhere), he heard a loud commotion and the sound of a slamming door resonate from downstairs. He could hear Sherlock shouting at someone.

As he opened the door to the spare bedroom he realized exactly what was going on: his birthday present to himself had arrived! Now he just had to get downstairs before Sherlock drove off the poor delivery guy. Pulling his black vest back on over himself, John adjusted his warm ups and quickly padded down the stairs to the sight of the UPS man still thankfully standing on the landing.

“Ta, I’ll take that, thanks.” John took the scanner and signed his name as the young man finally turned to face him.

“What. The. Fuck?” Ah, so the usual reaction. John just nodded, handed him back his scanner and a tip, and sent him on his way.

“Need any help?”

John could tell he was praying for a ‘no’, He smiled and waved him off. “Nope, I got it.” Instead of dragging the box straight into 221b, he left it on the landing and entered the living room, marching straight to the other side of his chair where a rickety old table covered with a black cloth sat. Tossing the cover onto his chair, he picked up the table with ease, ignoring Sherlock’s look of confusion.

“What are you doing, John?”

Setting it on the landing to be taken away later, he retrieved the nondescript brown box. Once he picked it up, he carried the large box through the flat door, much more than the consulting detective ever thought the doctor could carry. John wasn’t oblivious, he knew Sherlock would be staring unabashedly at his body, muscles so rarely on display.

Only when he say the box down next to his chair and found his pocket knife to open the package with did Sherlock actually mention the box. “I thought I sent that imbecile away,” he huffed.

John barely spared his partner a glance as he pulled his prize out of the box. “Come here beauty.”

“Really, John, a mini-fridge? Why would you need a mini-fridge when there is a perfectly good full sized fridge in the kitchen?” Sherlock waved a hand in it’s general direction.

This time John huffed and let his frown transform into a smirk, “It’s for me.” Running his hands over the sleek black metal, “This has never seen a body part, experiment, or severed head.” Sherlock should have been able to feel the intense glare from his blonde partner, “And it _never will_.”


	3. BrOPT Hermione Granger & Percy Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 3 written by JaimiStoryTeller
> 
> This is a continuation of [Phrases Said 10: Hermione/Severus ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6379369/chapters/14616271)

She hums as she works on her writing project. It’s something she feels almost compelled to write, because it needs to be said, and she might as well use her status as a hero to write it. There is so much she feels needs to be spoken off, and so much that she is slowly working on writing. The key is writing it in a method that is neutral on the topic, rather than emotional, something she can admit to not being the best at, but she’s trying.

Somehow she ended up as an Unspeakable, with all the responsibilities and power that comes with such a rank. Her main contact with the other branches of the slowly rebuilding government is Percy Weasley, although he’s not sure why it’s him and doesn’t know she requested him because of their early friendship.

So when he enters her office one day while she takes her time typing up the story she feels needs to be told on a computer she had designed to work around and with magic, he just stares at her blankly.

“What are you doing with that thing?” He asks curiously.

“I’m typing a recording of events as they occurred over the last decade.” She answers, “It’s for me,” there is a long pause as she considers how to word it, “maybe someday it will be for others too. A look at things they might not want to look at but needs to be faced. Our world is rebuilding, we have lost close to two generations to war with the same mad man because of a lack of learning from the past. That needs to be corrected.”

Her specialty as an Unspeakable is that dealing with time and visions, much to the shock of anyone who knows her. Somewhere along the way she learned several handy spells that allow her to view the past impartially, as long as she knows the person’s name and the date she wants.

“You designed one of the most brilliant spells in our generation, and you’d rather play with a muggle device?” he asks almost confused.

“Of course, it’s not going to be the last spell I design, and as much as you hate muggle items because of your family, muggleborns are going to be a large part of the future, they shouldn’t have to abandon everything just to satisfy those who don’t like change. That’s a large part of what lead to the problems,” she gently rebukes him. He’s not against muggles or muggleborns, he just happens to act like they shouldn’t bring their technology into this world, and that sort of thinking is what alienated him from his family during the war.

He glances away silently, eyes distant as if he is arguing with himself before he focuses on her once more, “You’re needed for a conference today.”

Saving everything, she rises, “Then let’s get to it. I still have a lot of work to do.”


	4. River Tam/Jayne Cobb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 4 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
> 
> A Continuation of [ Social Opposites 16: Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam with referenced Jayne Cobb/River Tam ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050384/chapters/22308953)

Another day, another robbery. Mal and Jayne sat at the kitchen table cleaning their weapons at one end while Simon and Inara sat at the other end going over their newly improved books, counting the take. Kaylee stood at the stove stirring a simple stew for their dinner, watching Rover dance and perform some intricate ballet moves in the corner. Zoe at the helm, most likely describing ever stay system within sight to her baby girl, Emma. 

Today had gone well for once, but he dust on that border planet was downright ridiculous getting into every nook and cranny of their weapons. Mal thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw a small glint of blue sticking out from under one of Jayne’s rags nearby. Now he knew his merc owned many weapons, but he’d never seen a blue one, and this blue was really blue blue. A _pretty_ blue, he’d say. Since when did his big, scary merc start carrying around what looks to be a tiny gun? He’d crush it in his big hands.

Mal watched Jayne for a moment to determine if his focus was truly occupied by the gun in his hands. The captain then snatched up the small mass of blue with a hoot, catching everyone’s attention, a familiar teasing glint entered his eyes. “Well now, Jayne. Never woulda pegged you for a lady gun.” He started laughing at  his own joke. “Didn’t think blue was your color.”

Jayne’s eyes widened in mild embarrassment and made an attempt to steal the small weapon back, no doubt to hide it. “Mal.”

The others in the room were now staring at the two childish men with an arsenal surrounding them. “Give it here, Mal!”

The captain leaned back as far as he could to keep the gun out of the burly merc’s reach. “Why, Jayne? Compensating for something?” This caused the others to giggle, no longer trying to hide their amusement.

Jayne flushed, covered his lap with one hand while still reaching with the other. No one noticed River, who had continued dancing, as she appeared behind Mal and plucked the small blue metal from his outstretched hand.

“It’s for me.”

She continued to twirl out of the galley, but still stopped at the door to cause one more jaw dropping moment, “And he had absolutely no need to compensate.” She disappeared without a backwards glance.

Jayne sat down and continued cleaning his weapons, smug look in place as the others just stared and Kaylee giggled over the stove again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is continued in [ Phobias Ophidiophobia - River Tam ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10071455/chapters/22865922)


	5. Q/James Bond/Alec Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Answers Verse and the Multiverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 5 written by JaimiStoryTeller
> 
>  **Tags:** Past Life Major Character Death, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements

His name is Ka-ari. He is twenty-one years old. The son of the Egyptian sorceress Sit-aah and her Romani consort Vishal. He is a sorcerer in his own right.  

Two nights ago he was attacked by a group of zealots, the sort that would like to kill anyone who is non-human. He was saved by a man with vibrant blue eyes, superior speed and strength, and an air of sadness about him. The stranger had escorted him home, bidding him goodnight before vanishing into the night as if he was never there.

Of course he immediately had went to his scrying garden, searching for who the blue eyed man is. Only he can't find him, not in this life. In that other life, the one he is able to find him in, the blue eyed man will be called James, a mixed blood, a vampire and human.  

There is a connection, he realizes, a soulweave between the blue eyed man, himself and another. That surprises him. Who is the other? He wonders as he follows the third weave, discovering a man with green eyes in that life. Only he realizes that they are connected in several different  life spans. He belongs to a soulmate triad? Those are very rare but the Gods have shown how important they are. Many of the Gods’ belong

He ends the spell, taking a long time to meditate on this discovery. So much so, his mother comes seeking him, concerned because he missed their family meal.

“My son, what troubles you so?” she asks as she settles beside him next to the scrying pool.

Shaking his head, he answers her, “I belong to a soulmate triad, in this world and in another, across several life times, but it seems we keep seeming to missing each other. How can I look forward to having soulmates if I will never get to be with them?” There is sorrow in his voice. “It's for me,” He hesitates, “to figure out?”

She embraces him, holding tightly, hand stroking his black curls.

“There is always a way my son, we weave the very nature of life with our magic, nothing is impossible.” She reassures him gently.

He nods, embracing her in return, before both sit back.

“Why don't you go see how father and Shyla are doing?” he suggests, the beginnings of an idea forming.

“Ka-ari?” his mother's voice is full of fear and concern.

“I need to meditate,” he tells her, trying to comfort her but sure it's not working.

She nods slowly, eyes concerned, “Of course.” His mother presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I love you, my son, please remember that.”

He smiles at her, “I love you, my mother.”

Not long after she leaves he rises from his spot, heading to the supply room to gather what he will need for the spell. Once he has all of the necessary items, he returns to the garden and sets everything up. The spell he has in mind will have a high price, a very high price indeed. If it is successful, his soulmate’s and him will finally be able to be together. Their soulweaves with stop being ever apart even though they are tied together.

He murmurs as he focuses on the spell. The words coming to him naturally, as if a voice whispers the words to him. It will be the last spell he ever casts in this life, but if it works, if it works it will be well worth it. His eyes open, vibrant gold as he stares into the water, watching as the very nature of the soulweaves is affected. It was successful.

Closing his he lays his head down on the side of the fountain, and knows no more.

Thousands of years later a young man's eyes snap open, Mason doesn't know what to think, what was that all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [Answers Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/531331)


	6. Harry/Eggsy and Merlin/Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and pink underwear causes a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 6 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
> 
>  **Tags:** Male-Female Friendship, Surprises

Internal mail was interrupting Merlin again and he was pissed. He didn’t even bother to read the name on the package, the boffin already knew who it was. Galahad. Eggy continuously had his ‘surprises’ for Harry delivered to the Merlin department to keep them hidden from his fiance.

Just to teach the boy a lesson, he called in both Eggsy and Harry to pass on the little piece of mail. The unexpected addition of Roxy Morton was an even better way to embarrass the young agent.

“Ah Arthur, Galahad, I believe this is yours.” He handed the parcel to Harry who read the name and passed it on to the boy. Reading the return label had Eggsy’s neck and ears flush a bright red before hastily attempting to stuff it into the deep pockets of his trackies.

Oddly, Roxy looked a little startled as well, though standing slightly back and to the side of the group. Merlin guessed she was mortified for her friend. Merlin felt no guilt.

He stopped the boy’s attempt to hide the evidence, “Oh no no no, lad. I want to see what you keep having delivered secretly to my office.” He sat back in his desk chair, having rolled it around to observe the scarlet color deepen and Harry’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

“Yes, Arthur, Galahad here has been having Frederick’s of Hollywood packages delivered on a biweekly basis. Care to explain?”

Eggsy stuttered, “Umm not really.”

Harry turned to his young fiance as well, crossing his arms, “Galahad.” Ah, Arthur mode has been switched on. The older man continued, “I, for one, would like to see what’s in the package.”

Merlin leaned forward, “Oh, that’s a very good id-” He stopped abruptly as Harry uncrossed his arms, raising one hand to halt Merlin’s words and the other in silent demand for the parcel the boy was still holding.

Harry, again, said, “Galahad.”

In the twenty-five years Merlin had known him, he’d rarely heard his friend repeat himself. The situation seemed to have been pushed beyond that of taking the piss out of the boy. By the look on Harry’s face he had an idea that it was quite possible he’d never seen his young lover’s deliveries first hand.

Oh shit.

Roxy made a noise akin to that of a frightened animal when Eggsy reluctantly handed Harry the package, sneaking an apologetic look behind him. Interesting. What could his eyes be telling Roxy that he couldn’t say aloud?

Ever the gentleman, Harry accepted it gracefully, pulling the tab along the backside to shake the bronze bag into his hand. The room was silent, save for the computers surrounding them. They all seemed to be holding their breaths.

Harry sat the mailing envelope on the desk and proceeded  to untie the small bag. He kept his eyes trained on Eggsy, Merlin’s eyes on the ribbon holding it closed, Roxy’s were darting back and forth between Arthur and Galahad as if this were a tennis match.

Eggsy and Roxy reached for each other almost subconsciously, Merlin feeling a twinge of jealousy that had become more apparent and stronger over the last several months. It looked as if Harry had seen them too before he looked down to see two small slips of cloth reveal themselves.

The flushed look on Merlin’s face closely mirrored that of everyone else in the room. In Harry’s hand were two pieces of lingerie: a corset and slim underwear. Both black. Both lacy. Both with hot pink accents. _Oh._ Well that was certainly more about the boy than he ever needed to know.

Suddenly it looked as if the tension in Harry’s body released itself at once. “Eggsy, would you care to explain now?” He glanced behind the boy, “You too, Ms. Morton.”

Okay, now Merlin was perplexed. The two held a short conversation with their eyes before bursting into laughter. A slight smile on Harry’s face nearly caused the boffin to have a coronary.

Roxy released her death grip on Eggsy’s hands as she sauntered? towards Harry and plucked the garments out of his hands. Fully expecting the petite woman to make a break for it, he was shocked when she continued over to him, just to climb up and join him on the chair. Straddling his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in and whispered, “It’s for me.”

Merlin will be in his bunk… uh room… with Roxy if you need him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: *Bonus points for anyone who catches the Firefly reference.*


	7. John Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 7 written by JaimiStoryTeller

War zones suck. They are loud, sandy, and hot. John thinks as he settles on top his building in the cool pre-dawn morning. Why did he sign up for this again? Oh yes, they paid for his entire education, and past that he was able to pay off all of his father debts. The ones he inherited when his parents died.

After he’s done, when everything's said and over with, he’ll be free of all the debts owed. His life will be his own and he won’t have that mess hanging over his head. He’s still not sure how he inherited when his sister is older than him, but for reasons he will never get, he was the one named in the will.

Closing his eyes, he takes a really deep breath, forcing his mind away from the problems of the past.

Slowly, he opens his eyes back up as he feels the rising sun against his skin, his new future, the one he is going to make when he is done with being a soldier and a war doctor, “It’s for me,” he finds himself murmuring, like a promise to the wind.


	8. Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 8 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
> 
>  **Tags:** Teasing, Implied hidden relationship.

"0520 - empty hyposprays - 50."

"Check."

"0521 - standard issue undershirts - black - 150."

"Check."

"0522 - standard issue socks - black - 150."

"Check."

"0523 - medical lubricant -"

"Jim?"

"Uh..."

//Flashback//

McCoy is bent over a biobed attending to Lt. Hendrick's blue colored leg - it's not suppose to be blue.

Spock is checking off items on the MedBay list the doctor had handed him a few moments prior to Hendrick's arrival from one of the science labs.

"Any problems, Commander?" He is still bent over the bed, but had turned his head to peer at

Spock over his shoulder, a smirk appearing. His hips seem to sway almost unconsciously, almost.

Spock raises one elegant eyebrow as he attempts to return his attention to the PADD in his hands. "No, doctor, not that I can see."

McCoy's smirk only grows as he turns back to examining the lieutenant's leg.

//End Flashback//

"What is it, Jim? Did pointy-ears forget to order it?"

"No, we got it alright." Kirk turned to the Vulcan, "Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, captain?"

"I thought Dr. McCoy only needed 15 tubs of medical lubricant, like the last thousand times we've done this supply list." It wasn't a question.

"Captain, we have only completed this list of inventory a total of -"

"Spock!"

"Come on, Jim, what's up?"

"Would either of my two senior officers like to explain why my spaceship just received 150 tubs of medical lubricant instead of 15?"

Leonard' eyes snapped to the Vulcan who looked as if he was attempting to hold his emotionless mask, and failing by the flush of green appearing around his collar and pointed ears. Recognition dawned on Bones' face, remembering inventory day. The lieutenant with the blue leg and Spock standing in the doorway to the CMO's office going over his request list. He decided to play with the first officer a bit, tease him.

Seems it worked.

The usual stoic Vulcan had made a mistake all because he couldn't take his eyes off the Southern doctor's ass. McCoy stifled a bark of laughter.

"Uh, it's for me. Spock *stretching out the commander's name* and I are running some experiments in the lab." He nods to Spock.

"Yes, captain, we need the extra lubrication ordered to ease the transition of -"

"Okay you two, that's enough. I don't need to know about your sciency mumbo jumbo."

McCoy locked eyes with the science officer and winked.

Jim just shook his head and went onto the next item, "0525 - copper coils - 25."

"Check."


	9. Sarah Williams & Jareth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 9 written by JaimiStoryTeller
> 
>  **Tags:** Magical Sarah, Surprises

“It's the right thing to do,” she replies, meeting his mismatched eyes dead on. It's the first time she has seen them since she beat the Labyrinth and started changing into something new. 

“The right thing?” he sneers.

“It’s for me,” she says softly, looking anywhere but at him as her mind replays the past. “It’s my choice.”

“What’s said is said,” he agrees, biting back the anger that brings him. How could she willingly put herself in the hands of those creatures.

Only her smile, it’s the one she had when she realized she could beat him at his own game. Finally her eyes meet his once more. “Exactly, what’s said is said. It’s time someone else learns exactly what that means.”

His lips curl upwards in a smirk as he realizes she’s doing to them, what she did to him. He might not appreciate the fact she figured out the Labyrinth and beat him at his own game, but he does appreciate the fact that she’s very good at that game. Put her in the position of the underdog and she’s sure to come out on top.

“Until then,” he remarks with a nod, vanishing in a flurry of glitter. He’ll be interested to see how she deals with this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tied to the Phobia: Demonphobia - Hermione Granger


	10. BrOPT Penny & the Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always welcome by both us!
> 
> Tumblr: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](noordinarysoutherngirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Chapter 10 written by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl

Ring...

"Clearly those two belong together - even their outfits match!"

"Really, Raj? If that's your logic, you might as well ship Uhura with Scotty and Chekov with Sulu."

Sheldon shook his head in his usual condescending manner.

"Who says I don't?" mumbled Raj.

Ring...

"But him and the captain are so close they might as well be one." It was Howard that was taking up Sheldon's cause.

"I never thought I'd agree with an engineer. Well this is a day for surprising revelations," said Sheldon in his best Spock impression.

Ring...

"Nah, I'm with Raj on this one. Those two fight like kindergarteners. Why else do you think a science officer is wandering into sickbay all the time?" Leonard was trying to out logic the Vulcan-wannabe on the end of the couch.

Ring...

"Oh for heaven's sake, it's 9pm, who would call this late? Hello. No there's not a Penny living he- hey!" Leonard yanked the phone out of Sheldon's hand mid-sentence.

"Hi, I'm sorry. Penny is our neighbor and friend."

"Oh yeah, she sometimes forgets to pay her phone bill or pays rent instead."

"Yes, I'd like to think we know her very well. She and I dated for some time..."

"Dr. Leonard Hofstadter."

"Ph.D."

"Experimental physicist."

"No, we weren't aware that she quit acting... in Central Hollywood?? Wow!"

"Yeah, hold on a moment please, I'll send someone to get her."

"I got it -"

"Not you, Howard. Raj."

"Sure, sure."

"Leonard, that was rude of you to take the phone away from me and who is it?

"Sheldon, I'd rather Penny decide whether to tell everyone or not."

"Well that sounds vaguely ominous."

The door to 4A burst open, startling the 3 occupants.

"Guys, I came home late. I'm tired. I'm not in the mood for your little Star Trek shipper debate again."

Leonard held the phone out to her, insistent, "You got a phone call. Sounds important."

Penny mumbled, "I knew I shoulda chosen my phone bill over rent."

The look on Leonard's face says he's not joking. She took the phone from him and distanced herself from the guys, walking to the far side of the kitchen island. The could only hear snippets of her end of the conversation.

"Yes... yes... Originally from Nebraska..."

"What do you think it -"

"Shh!" Sheldon hushed Howard.

"Well, my publisher has been quite happy with the most recent transcripts. Maybe I can pay my phone bill now." She was smiling and let loose a small giggle.

"Raj, did she just say publisher?"

"I do believe she did."

All four guys were baffled, still standing in the living room watching their blonde neighbor.

"It's in Central Hollywood, Rebecca Flynn manages it and her partner Cathy deals with the kids' education."

Now Penny was the one looking around in bewilderment.

"What is - Oh my God! It's for me! You're serious?" She was jumping up and down in excitement.

Sheldon whispered this time, "I guess it's a good thing?"

Howard whispered back, "I'd say so."

"Thank you, thank you so much for calling *pause* I look forward to your letter." Penny hung up, bright midwest smile shining from ear to ear. She turned around to the guys all standing on the opposite side of the island with expectant looks on their faces.

"Well??"

"You have a publisher?"

"Why are you working in Central Hollywood? It's dangerous there."

Penny sighed, "First of all, Leonard, I'm not your girlfriend so you don't need to worry about me."

She turned to Howard next, "Yes, I do. For a computer genius intent on stalking me online, you don't seem to be very good." Sheldon snorted and Penny smirked. "I've been writing children's books based on the children I've been working with in Central Hollywood."

"What about The Cheesecake Factory?"

"Don't worry, guys, just come in before two. I have first shift then head to Becky and Cathy in Hollyweird."

Raj rubbed his hands, waiting for details, "Okay, now I want the real dish."

Sheldon nodded, "I agree with Rajesh, don't leave us in suspense, Penny."

Taking a deep breath, she leaned her hip on the counter to explain, "The guy that originally called was named John MacArthur. He handed the phone to his wife Catherine right after -"

Sheldon held up his hand to interrupt, "Wait, John and Catherine -"

Penny nodded, "Yeah, Sheldon, I got the MacArthur Grant! They said it's for my literature and work with the kids. I can't believe this!"

She started crying tears of joy, throwing herself into a stunned Sheldon's arms.

Howard spoke up, "I guess today really is a day of revelations. Does that make Penny one of us now?"

Sheldon's eye started to twitch. Penny might have broken him.

 


End file.
